


Caring

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a dick, F/F, Gentleness, Hugs, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sweet Rowena, Tender Rowena, Tenderness, protective Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Reader gets injured and Rowena takes care of her.





	Caring

"Rowena, I'm fine," you insisted upon entering the bunker, Rowena leading you inside.

It had been a moment of recklessness.

Instead of focusing on the monster that had been lurking about, your sole attention had been on Dean. Or rather, the argument the two of you had gotten in. He didn't trust Rowena; that had not been a novelty. She didn't trust him, either. But he had to take it a step further and, when she had been out of earshot, tell you that she didn't care about you and was only using you.

You quickly jumped to her defense. You weren't going to stand there and let some hunter slander her – hunter that didn't even know her. You started shouting, which turned out to be a bad idea. Tip: never raise your voice when out on a hunt for a creature that loved to sneak up on their victims. No matter how angry you are.

Luckily, you caught a glimpse of the thing as it jumped and had managed to jump out of the way before it tackled you. The monster had only gotten your arm. Its large claws left a cut on your forearm. It was long and painful. You felt as if you had been prickled by a thousand needles, the stinging feeling never leaving you even when the bleeding had stopped. Thankfully, despite looking and feeling scary, it had only been a surface cut.

That hadn't stopped Rowena from getting into mom mode.

"Not disputing that, dear," she said. She sat you down on the couch, next to the bag she had left there when you two first arrived. Looking through it, she took out bandages and a container of healing salve she had made herself.

You sighed, a small smile creeping onto your lips. Usually it was the other way around – Rowena the fussy patient and you the exasperated doctor. "You don't have to do that."

"It's not a problem." She laid the salve and bandages atop the coffee table and took a seat next to you. "Hold out your arm."

"Come on."

Rowena shot you what must have been the mother of all mom glares. The child in you was unsettled. The adult barely held back a chuckle. "Let me do it.  _Please."_  Her eyes were as pleading as her words. The glare morphed into a look of concern. She  _needed_ to do this. More for her peace of mind than yours.

"Fine." You held out your arm. Giving you a smile, Rowena instantly started working on your wound. She was gentle. Her touch was light as a feather; careful, tender, sweet. Aside from the ever-present tingling, you felt nothing. No pain, no discomfort.

Looking up, you noticed Dean leaning against a wall. Watching. Observing. His gaze was set on Rowena.  _Watch the heartless bitch take care of me,_  you thought, bitterness seeping into your inner voice. You scowled, and you made sure he saw it. If Rowena didn't care about you, she would not have fussed over your arm for the entire drive back to the bunker. She would not have acted like a concerned mother hen and practically begged that she take care of your injury. She would not have been so gentle, to the point where you could barely feel her hands on you. She would not have looked so worried.

Dean's rough features bore a look of understanding. He knew that he was wrong. He would never say it; just like Rowena, the hunter was too proud to admit his wrongdoing. But he knew it. He had misjudged Rowena. He had made unfair assumptions. The things he had said were hurtful and false.

"All done," Rowena said after a few minutes, tightening the bandage wrapped around your forearm.

You smiled. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, dear" she said nonchalantly, but you could see that she appreciated her work being acknowledged. "When we get home, I will heal you."

You threw your arms around her, enveloping her in a soul-crushing hug. She squeezed back with just as much ferocity. You both loved tight hugs. They were much more intimate than regular ones, more personal, more loving.

"Can we eat before we go home? I'm starving," you said.

"Of course, dear. Whatever you want," Rowena said.

"Our restaurant?"

"Where else?"

"Just making sure." You chuckled. She did the same. "Love you."

"You, too, darling," Rowena said. The words had come straight from her heart. And, judging by the small smile on his face, Dean could see it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by my wonderful friend OswinTheStrange.


End file.
